


The Many Lives of Alice Evelynn

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, First Time, Half-Sibling Incest, Hiding Medical Issues, Kings & Queens, Multi, Multiple Partners, Protectiveness, Secret Children, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Sibling Love, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, squad goals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a family that could control different aspects of life. The daughter called Dracoria was the queen of time and she still is to this day.





	1. The Beginning of Time

**Author's Note:**

> The story is completely OW but references to things don't belong to moi. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is completely OW so references belong to rightful owners :)

Over the lush green lands, sitting on top of the blue oceans and under the great clear sky was a proud kingdom filled with all manner of strange and wonderful creatures; the kingdom of Evergreen. Evergreen was ruled by the King Taarvetti and Queen Ravenna. They had four children together, three princesses and one prince. King Taarvetti was a proud ruler and very traditional. He had brown-blond hair with dark blue eyes, like sapphires whereas the Queen Ravenna had long black hair with emerald green eyes.  
Their oldest daughter, Princess Allianna was blonde and blue eyed, much like her father. She was the ruler of the Diamenterio, an island with crystallized terrain. She could control memories and she kept precious ones in the safe haven of her palace. She was a good older sister but was quite bossy to her younger siblings.  
The king and queen's youngest daughter, Princess Jakola, was unnaturally white haired with a mix between blue and green eyes. Although she was young, she was the ruler of strange island, that had all the seasons happening at once, called Snosaes, Jakola could control any weather she wanted but she mainly used the winter weather, which most likely cause her hair to go white.  
The only son and prince was called Draco. He was black haired and blue eyed and acted much like his father but still carried some characteristics of his mother. He was going to rule Evergreen one day so he was never given a kingdom of his own, which in fairness he didn't mind at all. His father had given him a sceptre which could change into a sword, a wand of something else he needed to use. It was a great gift and he treasured it and because of the gift he received he was given no special power, which again he didn't mind.  
The last child, a daughter who was in fact the second eldest and the twin brother of Draco, was named Dracoria. Princess Dracoria was a kind and gentle girl who had the heart of a lioness but the soul of a dragon which was quite ironic because as well as the ability to control time she could change her whole form into a dragon's. She could rewind time and change the past as well as many other things which we won't dwell to much on. She was the perfect image of Ravenna but she had many characteristics of her father.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
So anyway, now that we've introduced them let's start the story. 

Blue birds flew gracefully over the clear skies of Evergreen as the citizens gathered in the town plaza. The town crier yelled from the bottom of his lungs about the party the King and Queen were having for the festival of the Butterfly. Butterflies symbolized beauty and good luck in Evergreen and at the birth of every child of the King and Queen a butterfly would fly around the room as the breeze would open the windows.  
The people of the kingdom were rather excited for the festival and they all rushed around the village to try and get ready for the biggest festival of the year. Strange, I know.  
In the palace, a young black-haired princess was sitting at the window of her room and gazed at the clouds. As she sat there a fluffy white rabbit hopped from its hiding spot in her from to its master. The rabbit was as white as a tender snowdrop. It bumped against the princess to try and get her attention. It worked and the princess leaned down with a happy smile on her face. 

"Hello there, my fluffy friend." Her fluffy friend just twitched its nose happily in response. Dracoria pulled the rabbit to her and continued to stare out of the window.  
"Do you think its fair?"  
The rabbit stared at her in confusion and bewilderment. "Mother told me that I've got to try and find a husband at the festival tomorrow night. It's not fair because I won't be able to choose who I want. I know it's too cliché but I want to have my freedom whilst I can. Besides Draco will have this kingdom, I will most likely get my own ... one day and Allianna hasn't got a husband and she's older than me! Not fair!"  
As Dracoria paced her room, a gentle tap-tap-tap was heard from the other side of the door, she stopped walking around and answered the door. It was Ursula, her chambermaid. Ursula had light purple hair with blue eyes and had a tall, slim figure and she was several years older than Dracoria.  
"What is it, your highness?"  
"Oh, nothing really..."  
"It doesn't seem like nothing to me."  
Dracoria sighed and lifted her head to her chambermaid. "I just don't think it's fair that I have to be married and my other sisters don't."  
"I wouldn't worry madam besides we have to decide what you're wearing for the festival."  
"Yay..." Dracoria replied in a rather sarcastic manner. "Alright. I'm coming but I'm deciding."  
"Of course madam."  
She followed the princess out of her bedroom and closed the door behind as they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters names have no relation to real people, just in case you're worried :)


	2. A Train Ride of a Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're going forward in time to meet Alice Evelynn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As most of you know Alice is my OC. :)

The black and dark green train chugged along the train tracks as the world around it continued to roll. In one of the compartments, a young, pale-skinned woman read her book. Her emerald green eyes roamed across the old-stained pages of the book. The woman was wearing a black dress with black shoes and tights. He hair was down and reached her waist.   
The train stopped at the station as more people got on. In particular a man with black curly hair and blue eyes stood and knocked on the door.   
"Excuse me miss?"   
The woman looked up from her book. "Yes?"   
"Is this seat taken?" He asked gesturing to the seat opposite her.   
"No, please." He sat on the seat and put his briefcase on the rack above his head.   
"Will Holmes." He said whilst pulling his hand out.   
"Alice Evelynn." She replied whilst returning the handshake.   
"THE Alice Evelynn... You're ...."  
"Yes, I'm Charles Evelynn's daughter."   
"Wow... It's a pleasure meeting you." She nodded and smiled at the rather handsome stranger. "Where are you getting off Miss Evelynn?"   
"Please, call me Alice. I think I'm getting off in London. I'm visiting a friend."   
"That's a shame. I wouldn't mind seeing you again. I'm going London too. By the way, what is it you do?"   
"I'm an actress. You?"   
"I'm an author. Well, trying to be anyway." He explained, lowering his head in disappointment.   
"I wouldn't worry. I mean, even the greats struggled at first, you just need some practice."   
"Thanks." 

They continued to talk for ages then when the train hauled to a stop. They got off and walked to the main road to try and get a taxi. She saw him get into the taxi and smiled as he went off. She turned and walked down the dark alleyways of London.   
She wasn't worried at all if anyone would see her or attack, she could perfectly look after herself. She was moved and enchanted and bewitched by the handsome stranger she met only a few hours previous. She was worried when he asked her what she did and where she was getting off but she felt like she knew him from... somewhere. It must've been just her imagination or he just had one of them faces.   
She continued to walk until she got to a set of flats. She reached for a key inside her bag and went to the flat with 112 read on it. She put the golden key into the lock and turned it. When the click was heard she walked inside her flat. The hallway had a chessboard floor and black walls. On the ceiling hung a shining chandelier. There was a lot of roses in a purple vase on the tall table next to the beautifully decorated mirror. It was a very tall mirror and if you look closely you could see the Evelynn family crest; a dragon around a rose. 

She slipped off her hells and kicked them to the shoe rack under the staircase. She took her coat off and put it on a coat hook. She shook her hair, hopefully not making herself lightheaded and then walked into her kitchen. The kitchen was very clean and shiny. She took out a carton of milk and filled the cat bowl with it. Speaking of which, her dark grey cat with wide blue eyes walked from around the corner and purred against its owner.   
"Hello, Chess. Did you miss me? Sorry, kitty." She stroked her cat then went into the living room and flicked the TV on. She was quite tired and drained from the train ride. Don't get me wrong, Alice loved going on trains but she was quite tired though. She turned on a movie and sat on the white, creamy sofa. She watched Chess jump onto the sofa next to her and lie down with his head on his arms. 

She fell asleep within minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story are made of OCs :)


	3. Not all Glimmer is Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going back to Dracoria's timeline, a few years passed and Dracoria is an outcast in the lone island of Drime, with no means of companionship apart from a little creature called Glimmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dracoria and Glimmer belong to moi. :)

Drime was a large island where all manner of dragons and unwanted or misunderstood creatures roamed. In the middle of the island was a large clocklike palace where the Queen lived in darkness. The dragon-like Queen stood on her balcony with a sad, solemn expression. She was banished from Evergreen because she grew angry at her family, they treated her like she was a monster after the fire she was accused of starting. So day after day for five years she looked after the creatures of Drime and in a secret room of her palace she looked and watched the heart clocks. A heart clock was the source of determining when someone was ready to pass on to the next life.

She had no one to really talk to and she had never felt more alone than she does now. Her father had told the Evergreenians that she had died instead of being banished. He had died two years after she had left for Drime. Her mother knew something was wrong but she hadn't known Dracoria had been banished. Her brother and sisters had carried on through their lives as King and Queens of their kingdoms.  
Dracoria hadn't changed much in the five years she had been gone. Her hair was longer and more curlier and wavier. She had changed her appearance to her Draco Humatis form (Dragon-Human form), only really powerful people can do that. She had a silver wand with thin vine enwrapping it, inside the wand was a thin black scale from her own wing. A loud screech could be heard behind her and a small creature crashed through the window behind her. Dracoria turned around and the little creature stared up at her. "Mistress! So sorry! Glimmer's sorry!" Glimmer, who was a small, winged creature, frantically jumped around which caused Dracoria to stare at her in a mild anger. "What is it Glimmer?" "Well... erm... er... " Glimmer scratched her small head with her blunt claws. "Well!" "I don't... I forgotted." Dracoria sighed and walked from the balcony to the room with potions on dusty shelves. A sharp gasp came from Glimmer. "I remembered!" The raven haired dragon smirked, if she waited a moment she knew Glimmer would remember, stupid thing. "Your brother, King Draco, has had a child." Dracoria turned. "So what? That's not important. Yes, my twin brother has had a child but so....?" "I thought you would be extweamly cross, highness." Glimmer squeaked with bewilderment. Dracoria threw a few potions into the big cauldron and a big bubble jumped into the air and the queen smiled in awe. She stirred the cauldron's contents and Glimmer jumped up and down to try and see what was inside. "What's that?" "Nothing for you to worry about." "Aww..." "Do my a favour and go and try and find Shadowmere for me." "Yes Mistress." Glimmer stretched out her wings and flew to the stables below the balcony to find a black stallion with bright, menacing red eyes. "Come on you big donkey!" Glimmer tried to push the big horse out of its stable but to no avail. "Mistress will be very angry if you don't move your arse!" Shadowmere kicked Glimmer into the air. "Sorry! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!!!!!" From the balcony Dracoria yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING GLIMMER! ARE YOU TRYING TO PISS HIM OFF!" "No Mistress! Of course not!" She chuckled rather nervously. Dracoria poured the contents of the cauldron into a vial and smiled at the purple substance. "This will teach them to abandon me."


End file.
